With the development of computer science and information technology, a variety of mammography systems, such as full-field digital mammography (FFDM) system or digital breast tomosynthesis (DBT) system are applied to the screening and/or diagnosis of breast disease.
For an image taken by a mammography system, a computer-aided diagnosis may include the determination of a breast region in an image. The determination of a breast region may allow a detection range of a lesion within the breast region and/or reduce an effect of the background region on the breast region. In image processing, a pectoralis sub-region in the breast region may lead to a lower quality of the image, for example, a lower contrast, non-uniform gray value, etc. Therefore the pectoralis sub-region may need to be identified in the determined breast region.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to effectively determine a breast region in an image and determine a pectoralis sub-region in the breast region.